Wireless networks do not have a perfect success rate for transmitting packets. Sometimes, due to environmental, device, or network characteristics, packets sent from a wireless access point of a wireless network are not properly received at the destination device. Certain characteristics of packet transmission from the wireless access point can be adjusted to reduce the packet transmission error rate or to improve the data throughput across the wireless connection. A wireless access point may adjust characteristics of its packet transmissions to achieve a preferred balance between transmission errors and data throughput.
Certain examples have features that are in addition to or in lieu of the features illustrated in the above-referenced figures. Certain labels may be omitted from certain figures for the sake of clarity.